versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga is a recurring antagonist in My Hero Academia. She is a member of the League of Villains. Background Not much is known about Himiko Toga's past besides the fact that she was a suspect of multiple murders. After the details about Hero Killer Stain's ideals were released to the public, Himiko was inspired by his conviction and decided to join the League of Villains. Once she joined them, she participated in an invasion of a camp where multiple UA Students were staying, where she met Izuku Midoriya, with whom she instantly fell in love with. As she continued working for the League of Villains, her feelings for Izuku deepened, reaching the point of obsession. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Superior to other fodder League of Villain members, managed to harm Pro Heroes Shota Aizawa and Rock Lock). Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Full Cowl Izuku, who is fast enough to dodge explosions from Katsuki Bakugo. Bakugo's explosions are caused by nitroglycerin). Durability: Building Level (Equal to her Attack Potency, took hits from Ochaco Uraraka). Hax: Shapeshifting (Can transform into anyone whose blood she has consumed), Healing (Via ingesting blood), Power Mimicry, Gravity Manipulation. Possible Illusion Creation, Movement Nullification, Stat Amplification, and Power Nullification. Intelligence: High (Fairly smart, has managed to mislead professional heroes by making use of her Quirk.) Stamina: High '(Kept on fighting against Curious despite having had her blood detonated, and endured other explosions at point-blank range.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Transform: Himiko's Quirk. By ingesting someone's blood, she can transform into them. She can perfectly copy their voices and appearance, but not their memories or abilities. Can also copy the victim's clothes, but that results in her losing her own clothes. Blood restores her health and the amount determines how much time she can stay transformed. A single cup (240 milliliters) is enough to keep her transformation for a whole day. **'Quirk Replication:' She can make use of the Quirks of those whose blood she has sucked. She currently possesses the blood of Ochaco Uraraka, Izuku Midoriya, Camie Utsushimi, Rock Lock, Shota Aizawa, and various unnamed members of the Liberation Army. ***'Zero Gravity:' Ochaco's Quirk. It allows Toga to suspend people and items in zero gravity, and release them from this grip at will. She used this power to kill Curious. ***'One For All:' Izuku's Quirk. It grants the user a massive strength boost. It is highly unlikely that Toga will use this Quirk in the future, and if she does, it would most likely wreck her body due to being untrained for it. ***'Glamour:' Camie's Quirk. It allows the user to create visual and auditive illusions by covering the victim in mist. Toga has yet to use this Quirk. ***'Lock Down:' Rock Lock's Quirk. It allows the user to fix an item or person in a single point, effectively making them immobile. Toga has yet to use this Quirk. ***'Erasure:' Shota Aizawa's Quirk. It allows the user to temporarily nullify the target's Quirk for as long as they can maintain visual contact with them. Toga has yet to use this Quirk. Equipment *'Butterfly Knife:' A small knife that she keeps on her at all times. Can be connected to the blood-sucking machine. When used in conjunction with the Blood-Sucking Machine, can be used as a throwing dart of sorts. She can attach multiple of them to the machine and use them as projectiles. *'Blood-Sucking Machine:' A special machine designed to facilitate the use of her Quirk. Uses a set of tubes to directly feed Himiko with the blood that she absorbs. *'Syringe:' A part of the Blood-Sucking machine. Can be used to stab enemies and absorb their blood. Can be connected to other weapons. *'Mask:' A part of her villain costume. Protects her from toxic gases. Likely connected to the Blood-Sucking Machine. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Pinned Tsuyu to a tree with a knife. *Stabbed Ochaco in the leg. *Pinned down base Izuku. *Dealt notable damage to Camie. *Strong enough to easily kill grown men. Speed/Reactions *Moved faster than Izuku (Full Cowl) could track. *Dodged a surprise attack from Sero. *Should be comparable, if not superior, to Tetsutetsu, who can intercept bullets. Durability/Endurance *Survived several explosions caused by Curious. *Survived having her blood detonated. *Survived getting blasted in the face. Skill/Intelligence *Has copied the bodies of Ochaco, Camie, Lock Rock, and Izuku. *Implied to have stolen Camie's identity for over three days. *Became a temporary member of the Yakuza. *Fooled Izuku during the Hero License Exam. *Fooled Ochaco and her team by pretending to be Izuku during the raid on Overhaul's base. Powerscaling Being able to harm Pro Heroes and outspeeding Full Cowl Izuku are the strongest points about Himiko's feats. She should also scale to Ochaco and Tsuyu, as she harmed them in her first fight with them. Weaknesses *Can't copy the knowledge of those she transforms into. *If she wants to copy someone's clothing, she will lose her own clothes. *The nature of her power mimicry is currently unknown, and it's likely that she cannot use One For All without destroying her body. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Shapeshifters Category:Knife Users Category:Yanderes Category:Ability Copiers Category:Building Level Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Illusion Users